requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Xi Britannia
(b. May 5th, 2011 a.t.b.) is a member of the Royal Family and the 15th Prince of the former Holy Britannian Empire. He is played by TheKwingDoctor Appearance Alex has short wavy, brown hair; Icy Blue eyes and a whitish complexion. He has an above average build and is around 6'0 inches.He normally wears a white long-sleeved dress shirt, with a red tie and a brown vest along with black pants and military boots. When he is in the military or in combat, he wears a white trench coat with a blue inner area and gold linings and a white Ruffled tie instead of a red one. He is usually seen drinking tea or reading something, either books or some papers, as he keeps a Black Suitcase next to him at all times. Personality Alex is a kind, caring and friendly person to those he deems he trust or is friends with. He is however Cold and Temperamental when in a Military Operation or on the battlefield, if it need happen. He exhibits a calm and composed aura when he is either studying, in class or working. Unlike his half siblings, Alex did not show contempt or disgust to the different nationalities living in the former Empire at that time, in fact he wanted to help them. This led him to helping out the "Twelves" during his hiding in Area 12. When he had come out of hiding after the events of Zero Requiem, he wanted to help the numbers however he was kept from doing so as he was still young. During his time in hiding, he started brushing up and improving his physique. It was only above average but it was enough for him to wield weapons to defend himself. He is known as "The Kind Prince of Britannia" due to being Kind and Understanding to the common people and helped the Numbers when they were living unfair lives. In the present day, he is still trying to help people by opening several Foundations and Charities to help those in need. By doing so, he developed a stern and business personality when dealing with other businessmen. This led to him getting his other nickname, "The Young Businessman", due to starting this at around 15 years old. He was able to do this with his mother's help. Although most people thought he was only acting as the messenger of his Mother when talking to the clients, until Maria herself corrected them saying it was Alex's idea entirely, and she was just helping him. While Alex might disagree with his half siblings over ideologies, he actually cares about them deeply, more so about his younger sister. However due to a traumatic part of his past, he has developed a wall around him, only letting those closest to him know his true feelings. Alex is also known to be somewhat patriotic, he would be fully patriotic of his country if it weren't for the injustices that happened during Charles's time of reign. He shows a somewhat particular dislike of politics due to corruption and lies, and promises if he will ever step into the viper nest, he will help clean it for the welfare of the common people. One of his many weaknesses is his temper, as well as his trusting attitude. While he learned not to be too trusting, he still has some anger issues that couldn't be fully treated. However, while affiliated with the Britannian Military, he has shown to have ulterior motives, and has some things either planned or kept in secret. He is still in the Military, but it is unsure if he will stay in it, when something big happens. As he will do anything to protect his family, his homeland and the people he swore to help and protect around the world. Currently with the rise of the Britannian Restoration League Character History Early Life Alex is the oldest child in his family, the son of the Late 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia and his mother, the Empress Consort Maria Xi Britannia. When he was 3 years old, Alex and his sister were sent into hiding to the Philippine archipelago for their safety by their Mother, due to this she was put into house arrest by the Emperor himself, as he announced to the public that the Empress Consort had been killed by insurgents and that he will be sending men to rescue his children from them. In doing so, allies of the Empress Consort had to resort to drastic measures to keep her children safe even though they knew the Empress Consort Maria was alive, they couldn't say anything without coming out of hiding and being branded as the insurgents and being arrested for "treason". Exiled and Hiding A few months later, they kept the children hidden while also teaching Alex about Tactics and Strategy, as well as training him to be physically fit as that is what his mother had told them to do before her arrest. When Lelouch vi Britannia became emperor four years later, Alex couldn't believe his brother was alive after their supposed death in Japan as he refused to believe what his mother's allies said about him being called the "Demon Emperor" and everything he had done, as even though he was an infant when Lelouch and his sister were sent to Japan, he believed that his brother was the innocent brother he knew before. So when Zero had killed "The Demon Emperor" for the sake of justice, Alex had stayed in his room and was one of the only few people in the world that grieved for his half brother. Return to Society A year after the events of Zero Requiem, they had found his mother and released her from her prison as Alex and his sister were being sent back to the homeland. He spent the remainder of his Childhood catching up with his remaining half siblings and studying everything about the military, tactics and business as his mother wanted him to join the Britannian Military, like his half siblings. He did not want to join the Military at first but eventually agreed to his mother's wishes with the catch that his mother has to help him in return in his endeavors as when he became 15 years old, he started building foundations and agreements with other companies and businessmen, in his dream of helping people as he started to gain traction as people started to call him by his two nicknames; "The Kind Prince of Britannia" for his efforts in philanthropy and charity and "The Young Businessman" due to his reputation as an honest businessman as he dealt with other companies, businessmen and even politicians, making deals with them for the welfare of others as he started making allies in some who shared the same vision as him, even though he was younger. In all of these ventures, he learned more and more, especially in how to negotiate and manipulate people, making him fit to be a politician if he wanted to when he was older. At first, the people around him said that this was a waste of time and he should do better things with it, he simply thanked them for their opinion as he continued on his path as eventually they realized it but never admitted their mistakes. His half siblings however were very proud of their half brother. Enlistment into the Britannian Military Around the age of 16 Alex started in the Britannian Military, first attending Military School.During his time in Military School, he went towards the Tactician area in the Military, since he had studied Tactics and he was not a really good fighter. One thing he found out was that, even as a Tactician, he would still need to fight so he went to train himself, physically and mentally. He studied each Military Lingo and Tactic as well as going towards Knightmare training, even though he wouldn't need it yet, he felt it best to be prepared. Inventing and the BRL It was only eleven months before present day that Alex created another use for Charity Organization as he created an R&D Department, along with a Security Department as he moved his base of operations to the Pacific Ocean after deeming his Offices in the Homeland compromised. From there, Alex started research projects, some in collaboration or under with the Britannian Military, but mostly for his plans. After showing one particular project to the Britannian Military, which will not be named, the BRL got wind of it and staged a meeting with one of their agents and the Fifteenth Prince. However, the meeting quickly soured after a few minutes as the Prince started realizing what was going on as he refused to have his projects be used by the BRL, or be used by them as a Puppet and so he called for security but the Agent left the office. Infuriated by this, Alex went on to develop projects less for peacetime and more for wartime, as he started hiring and recruiting additional "security" for his organization. Encounter with Lumen and Failed Kidnapping from the BRL. He arrived at Japan in present day as he would be going to Ashford Academy, as months earlier he passed the entrance exams and took tests and exams to advance to the same level as of those his age. When his plane arrived in Tokyo Metro Airport, he took time to wander as his luggage was being brought to the Academy. When he decided to leave for the Academy, he stepped outside as he bumped into Lumen Sensatus, who he then talked with about some things. When it became apparent after a phone call wss made to him, he was being pursued by the Britannian Restoration League as Lumen had himself and Alex get into a taxi as they sped towards the USJ Military Base, with a black van following them. When the taxi broke down due to running out of gas, Lumen and Alex made the run for it as they ran into one of the BRL people. Alex then had to use a smoke bomb as he escaped narrowly as he reached the Base, while Lumen also made it safely there minutes later. Then, they had a small talk as Alex decided to up his protection as Lumen left for his flight. As Lumen left, Alex made a phone call as it's clear he has secrets, plans and other stuff that he plans on keeping to himself. Abilities Being a Businessman at a Young age and being taught by his mother, He is good at negotiating as well as Business to the point where he uses these skills in his foundations as he helps people. He conducts everything in a regal and calm manner, but sounds genuine when speaking to other people. Having been trained as a Prince, he was taught many things like Chess, Fencing as well as Politics, which helps him when negotiating with Politicians. He also can tell when a person is lying, which helps when dealing with people he does not know if he could trust or not. he also knows when to show emotion, as evidenced by his wall around him. Having undergone and studied in the Military, he is well versed in Military Lingo, as well as having a personal affinity for Strategy and Tactics and having some form of Knightmare training. Although he appears to have a slight gift for inventing, as well as science, Relationships Julia xi Britannia Alex cares deeply about his younger sister, and would go to measures to protect her, even though she is only three years younger than him, He feels it's his duty to protect her as an older sibling should, though his younger sister wants him to stop. Maria xi Britannia Alex got some, if not half of his qualities and knowledge from the help of his Mother, the former Empress Consort. It was due to her, he had been able to do what he could, opening his foundations as well as entering into the Military and later, Ashford Academy. Alex loved his mother deeply, and was overjoyed when he found out she was not dead during his hiding. Lumen es Britannia Alex first knew Lumen as being Lumen Sensatus, although when Lumen revealed himself to Alex as being his thought to have been long dead half-dead brother Lumen es Britannia, Alex was purely enraged and threatened to kill him for posing as his brother, but was calmed down after Lumen explained himself. After that meeting however, Alex has been extra cautious and careful when meeting or in the vicinity of his brother, clearly not trusting him a bit, because of that particular meeting. Melina di Britannia TBD Trivia *He has a pet corgi dog named "Cu Culhlain", the name coming from his fascination with History and Mythology. *When he drinks tea, it acts as a stop or reliever to his temper, stress and agitation. *He knows how to drive, but due to several driving accidents last year, he was barred from getting his license until he comes of age. The accidents were due to his erratic driving nature, and due to confusion during the lessons between him and the instructor. *His Organization/Company is called the Charitable Relief Organization in Sciences and Securities or C.R.O.S.S. in short, which is a company dedicated to charities and helping people around the world. Although a peaceful organization, the company has several defense companies under it's wing, as well as numerous research labs and factories. *His exact wealth is unknown currently, but is estimated to be in either millions or billions. *Although not used often, he owns a French cutlass, hilt made of gold and the blade looking almost pure white, giving it a glow of holy light. It's mostly used as a ceremonial sword, as was customary in the Royal family, while the tradition wasn't really followed much nowadays due to it being a time of peace, the sword is still deadly as Alex keeps it in his Bedroom at Ashford currently, in case he needs it. *His favorite music are Classical, Instrumental and Japanese. *He keeps a handgun around him at all times, after the near kidnapping from the BRL. He is also carrying several knifes on his persona. *His known initial distaste for politics started after he said, "The government of my country has evolved into a bunch of babbling and arguing fools in a room, deciding almost nothing. I don't know how Sister Melina can deal with them for hours, when I get irritated by them in just 2 minutes.". He said this after being interviewed on his political beliefs. *His favorite sports are Figure Skating and Equestrian Riding. Category:Characters